


Surprise.

by ThatLesbianThere



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: timebabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise for River and The Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise.

He didn't know what he had done wrong but River had been off with him for the past couple of months and now she was in grave danger and he needed her help. He cut the ropes which suspended her in the air and caught his falling wife with a slight stumble before carefully landing her back on her feet with a gently thud. 

He grabs her hand as the alarms begin to go off and runs along the corridor knowing something's not wrong the way she holds her stomach and groans. He'd never seen her in pain before and it was really breaking his hearts. They manage to dodge bullets and River manages to send some back their way. The eventually make it back to the TARDIS and he settles her on the jumpseat. River takes his hand and squeezes "Thank you for saving me…" she says before another wave of pain rolls over her.

The Doctor quickly starts up a full-body scan to see if he could help her pain. "I'll be find after some painkillers sweetie. I promise" The Doctor shakes his head "I don't think painkillers will do it River…you're 6 months pregnant and going into early labour" he chokes out and turns to look at her "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?!" He suddenly snaps at her. She frowns at the information "Because I didn't know I was pregnant…" a whimper escapes from her mouth as a hard contraption hits, his face falls and he quickly lifts his wife and carries her to the medbay, laying her down gently into the bed. He had a sense of doubt going though him. Is this baby even going to be his? But he can't think like that, his wife needs him and he will love this child if she allows him to. He gives her some pain medication and helps her throughout the labour.

5 hours later a beautiful baby boy is born. He has the start of dark brown curls and dark brown eyes to match. The Doctor stares at the wailing infant in his arms, marvelling at how tiny he is. He quickly looks up with tear filled eyes at his exhausted wife who studies him carefully. He cuts the cords and cleans him off before laying him against his mothers chest.  
"He's beautiful River…you're very lucky" River cradles the tiny TimeLord in her arms "/We're/ very lucky" she corrects "He's going to look just like his daddy" The Doctor feels a slight pang of jealously but looks down at the baby. The eyes that watch him, match his. As does the colour of the curls. "H-he's mine?" River glares up at him, she would of slapped him if she had the energy. "Of course he's yours! I would never cheat on you! How could you ever think such a thing?!" She has tear filled eyes. The Doctor pulls off his jacket and puts it on the side before sitting beside her. "I'm sorry…we are never linear and I worry. But now I'm a daddy…we have a baby…" The baby squirms in River's arms and snuggles against her breast. River lowers her top for the baby and let's him drink after she's assisted the tiny bundle. "Rory. His name is Rory. After my father…"   
The Doctor smiles. "Rory. I like it. Rory Song. Our little boy" River smiles at his words and leans over to kiss The Doctor gently.


End file.
